


Mihawk x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [15]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Mihawk x Reader

Thanks for requesting Choi_SangRa! Hope you like it- it's kinda short. Crocodile's next!

At first, living in the castle was fun and interesting. You'd wander the corridors and explore the rooms in the beginning, and Mihawk was always there if you wanted to talk or just be around someone else. And eventually, it led to love. A perfect, sweet, true love.

Yet there you were, fighting with the same man you were sure you'd never stop loving.

"I'm sorry if it's too much to ask to at least spend time with me! Talk to me!"

"I'm talking to you right now, am I not?" he countered, bored.

Frustrated, you growled. "You know that's not what I mean. I don't know what happened, but it's like you don't even care about me anymore."

"Ever think maybe that's because I don't?" he raises his voice slightly.

It left you shocked, lips slightly parted and eyes wide. You pressed your lips together and looked away before responding. "Then maybe I should just leave," you say, voice shaky.

"Then leave. Stay away from me."

Betrayal struck you like spears, leaving you to bleed and suffer. Rage and mistrust coursed through your veins and shame infected your nerves. You tried to force back tears, tried to keep strong, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Tears slipped from your (E/C) gems, and the faintest hint of regret flashed in the amber eyes of the male before disappearing into the carelessness they seemed to hold so often.

You didn't even bother trying to respond. You don't want to hear your own broken voice, and you didn't want him to feel any sense of pride from your pain. Instead, you just stare with shattered eyes before turning and pausing before walking out as confidently as you could manage. Not even twenty paces out the door, your legs gave out and you crumpled to your knees, planting your face in your hands.

Rocks and rough dirt poked at your legs as you wept, salty drops trickling down. As time dripped past, you slowly regained composure and stood, brushing off your shins and knees before wiping your eyes once more. It took everything from you not to look back, to go rushing back in apologising and begging for what you had before. But you stayed strong as you made your way through the forest to the shoreline.

A small breeze accompanied by the soft scent of the salty ocean made a peaceful scene. You felt calm, and you let the soft wind tousle your soft hair. Slowly, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself a moment before opening them with a soft sigh. You paused and thought about what's happened.

Bits of memories drift in.

Mihawk's arms were wrapped around you in a loving embrace, and you returned the hug. You softly swayed to nonexistent music. He planted a soft kiss on your forehead, and you smiled up at him and hummed contently.

 

He carried you to his couch when you'd been injured, worried you may cause more damage by walking. Carefully, he tended to the injury and kissed your cheek afterwards, rubbing your shoulders. You'd scraped your knee.

 

Exhausted one day, Mihawk came home and went straight to bed. When he woke up, he found you feeling slightly ignored. He held you tightly and kissed you on your neck. When you explained, he prepared an expensive dinner in return.

The good memories only forced the bad ones too.

Growing apart happened all too abruptly.

The first appearance of drifting away was when he started talking to you less. You were rambling on a little, thinking about a trip you could take with him somewhere. You wanted to do something special with him out of the castle. When you brought up a couple possibilities, he looked at you with harsh eyes and interrupted. He told you coldly, "No."

Disappointment welled in your chest, but you respected him. "Alright," had been your simple reply, and you dropped the subject.

He started pulling away in every way. He stopped sharing things with you, and eventually he started to ignore you. Within the span of a month, he completely disregarded your existence. And after five months of bearing with it and hoping, you refused to be treated like that any longer.

A sense of freedom washed through you as you closed your eyes. "Transport: Amazon Lily."

_______

Time slowly passed on the island of women. The people were kind there and accepting, and even more so after you explained what had happened. They taught you to fight and advance your haki skills. You made close friends and continued to grow closer with others. It was ideal: close friends, protection, an abundance of, food and water. Yet, something felt empty. Something was missing, and you couldn't avoid the feeling.

You'd tried everything. Drinking paused the feelings, only for them to rush back once you were sober. Distracting yourself with friends only made you realize more of what you were missing and made it hurt more. Sleeping only caused lovely dreams of all you were missing made you long for the one thing that would fill the gap. That or night terrors of all the pain materialized into frightening beings that worsened your state.

You couldn't escape, and you knew what you needed to do. But each time the thought crossed your mind, the same line that seemed burrowed into your soul repeated itself. "Stay away from me."

With a soft groan, you let your head lean against the wall. "Dammit, shut up, brain," you murmured to yourself.

"(Y/N)! Someone's here!" Marguerite chimed loudly, running up to you.

"Someone? What do you mean?"

Bouncing with excitement, she exclaims, "Someone! They're coming on some kind of... throne ship," she tried to explain.

The image of Mihawk's ship flashed in your mind, but you quickly discarded the thought. "Huh. Can you describe it any better?"

"Here, I'll just show you. C'mon!" She grabbed your wrist and pulled you along to the shore where others stood, watching, and a few rushed back to report. "See? It's like a throne thing but it has a sail and it floats!"

You recognised it immediately. "Mihawk," you muttered.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing," you dismissed. "I was just... wondering how he got through the calm belt is all," you excused.

As if on queue, monstrous sea kings broke the surface of the water and opened their jaws, ready to snap them closed again on prey.

The person rose and reached behind him, unsheathing a sword from his back. It's blade was black and giant, but in comparison to the size of the sea kings, it didn't even compete. But he made it. With a swift swing of his sword, the attack flew so powerfully it sliced the monsters cleanly with ease, and you could even feel the air nip at your skin from the slash.

"Powerful," is all Marguerite managed.

You hummed in agreement. As the small ship neared, anxiety welled in your chest and stomach and you started backing away.

"Where are you going?"

With one whispered word, you took off: "Away."

_______

You sat in the corner of an abandoned house in the forest, a wall away from the door. You stared into the darkness of the room, trapped with your thoughts.

You heard the door wail on its hinges as a thin strip of light disrupted the darkness. A few taps of boots against the wooden floor, then another creak before a soft click. More footsteps, then silence.

Finally, a low voice, regret lurking in each word. "(Y/N). Please talk to me." You stayed quiet. He leaned his back against the wall before sliding down next to you. "Then just listen. I'm sorry. I know I was in the wrong. I started remembering everything that's happened. I've lost a lot of people before. I started thinking things I know would never be true. I started thinking you were a bad person. So I tried to stop loving you.

"When I sent you away, I thought I would end up doing us both good. I'm sure you've found some happiness here, but I can't stand being away from you and I know you could be much happier. I was fine at first, but I realised that I need you. When I was ignoring you, I at least still had your presence. But even then I was barely hanging on.

"So, I swallow my pride for you. (Y/N). I need you, please come back." He paused for a moment. "I'm begging you."

You choked back tears, and let out a small whimper, "I can't."

Mihawk was not expecting that. He thought of what to say before coming to a quick realisation. "You need me, too. You can't run from this forever, (Y/N). It's eating you up inside, isn't it? You thought you'd be fine, but you really aren't, are you? You can't escape from the problem and the solution when they're one in the same. You know this, but you're scared. Of getting hurt."

Your eyes widened. "How did you-"

"It's the same way I feel."

Minutes of thoughtful silence trickled by.

"Thanks," you muttered, embarrassed. "I didn't think how you might've felt."

With a fluid motion, he removed his hat and places it on your head, tipping it so you couldn't see. Before you could do much, he took your lips in his. He lightly caressed your cheek with his thumb and wrapped his free arm around your waist.

It took you a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Sparks lit up in your chest and a gap was filled as you moved your lips in sync with his. Everything seemed to fall into place.

He pulled away much quicker than you'd have liked, but your lungs thanked you. Mihawk cupped your cheek and flicked the rim of the hat. Golden orbs shone with love for the first time in a long while, and a part of you squealed of happiness inside.

Truthfully, he promised to you, "I'm not letting you go, mon amour."


End file.
